My Angel
by desichica
Summary: No he can't take my angel away from me. I will get her and my godson back no one will stop me. Voldemort/Hermione Father/Daughter HermioneXHarry
1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle's POV

A loud scream was heard throughout the manor. It was closely by a baby's wail. I ran into the room and went to my wife's side.

"Abby" is said

She didn't make a sound she didn't even open her eyes.

"Abby" I said forcefully while shaking her.

"My Lord, She is no more, but her last wish was for you to love and protect your daughter" Lucius's wife Cissia said

"No, I will not even look at the monster that took my love away from me" I said

"But, my Lord…" She said

"No, Get Out; I want everyone out of my manor" I Shouted

Cissia left, I heard her informing everyone about what happened and telling them to go home. I laid next to my dead wife. I don't know how long I laid there when the little murderer started to cry. I got up and went to the crib.

"Shut Up!, You Murderer, You take my wife away from me, Now you are trying…"


	2. Chapter 2

Tom Riddle's POV

I couldn't finish because looking back at me was a mirror image of my deceased wife with eye that are brown with red flecks in them. I carefully picked up the baby and safely tucked her in my arms. She stopped crying. I looked back at my dead wife

"I may not have you anymore but I still have our daughter, I will fulfill your last wish. I will live for our daughter. I will love and protect her." I said

I put my daughter back in the crib. She started crying again. I wiped the flecks of dark brown hair away from her eyes.

"Sssshhhh it's okay my daughter, do not fear, I am here. I will not leave you." I whispered

My daughter sighed and let out a cute little yawn and fell asleep once again. I called my friends and most trusted group back.

"Malfoys, Zabinis, Parkisons, Notts, Blacks, and Greengrass. It is time to send my wife above" I said

The ladies got my wife ready and brought her to the lake. We cremated her. As I was ashes in the river I said

"I will always love and protect our daughter, I will give up my dark ways unless someone tries to harm her, then no one in the world will be able to save him nor will there be any place for him to hide. I will keep my vow until my last dying breath."

I stood up and I heard my angel cry. I ran up to my room with everyone behind me. I walked into the room and picked up my angel and sat in the rocking chair and softly spoke soothing nothings in her ear.

"My Lord…" Cissia started

"I will fulfill my wife's last dying wish, and anyone who dares harm my little girl will feel my wrath. Also I will give up my dark ways for her; she deserves to grow up in a life full love, laughter, and light. Not in a life full of hate and murder and dark." I said while looking at my sleeping daughter

"Wow, it is amazing to see how a sweet, cute little girl can change your entire way of how you see things, how you live, and how you behave. What will you name the little angel?" Maria Zabini asked

"Hermione Angel Riddle" I said

As if knowing that that is her new name, my angel opened her eyes to look at me. She gave me a small smile and her eyes said

"What did I do?"

I laughed

"Well aren't you going to be a smart, beautiful young lady, you truly are a copy of our mother and I. I can't wait to see you grow up" I said

Her smile got bigger and her eyes seemed to sparkle more

"I love you my little angel" I said

Her eyes changed again, this time they told me

"I love you to papa. Forever and Eternity"

"Amanda Parkison there is a locket in the drawer in the nightstand can you get it for me." I said

She went and got it and gave it to me. I opened it and on the left was me and on the right was my wife Abby. It also played a melody that my mother used to sing to me, the same I will do for my daughter. I closed the locket and pulled it around my angel's neck. The locket was charmed so it would get longer as she grew up; stopping when she stopped growing so it always stayed the perfect length. It also had a protection spells, so nothing would harm her. It also had a locater spell.

Now down to business

"Lucius get me the Potters" I said


	3. new chapternew stories

New chapter will be coming soon please just hang on there. Also new stories are coming up.

Love,

Desichica


End file.
